


Not So Fun Pool Party

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [12]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Jack reveals his past, Mentions of Drowning, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians decided to take a break from all their work, much to the joy of Jack. However, much to the winter spirit's displeasure, they decided to go to the Warren and have fun in one of the springs. Jack tries to avoid going in the water, but its useless with Bunny's pressure and from there things are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Fun Pool Party

The Guardians had all decided to take a break on day. And what do they decide to do? Swim, much to Jack's disagreement. They decided to swim in a spring in the Warren so when Jack got in, of course at that time they thought there would be now problem, he wouldn't make it too cold for the rest of them.

Four of the Guardians were currently each swimming in the water. Sandy floated on a raft while Tooth, North, and Bunny were in a water war. Jack high up in the tree that was nearby, eyeing the water with distrust.

"Oi Frostbite, what are you doing hiding up there?" Bunny called up to him.

"I'm not hiding!" Jack defended quickly, "I just don't want to make the water too cold for you."

"Ah but that is why we chose a spring in Warren." North said, "Come Jack, even Sandy is enjoying water!"

Sandy nodded

"I'm fine up here." Jack mumbled.

"Oh come on Frostbite! What are you scared the big bad water will hurt you?" Bunny teased.

"I'm not scared! I just don't like water." Jack muttered the last part.

"Naw mate I think you're scared!" Bunny continued taunting him.

"I said I'm not scared!" But even though Jack denied it, he knew he was truly scared. He was physically scarred. He didn't like water for an unknown reason for the first 300 years, but now that he has his memories, he had a pretty good reason to be afraid. Not that he'd admit it.

"Then get in here!" Bunny shouted

"No!" Jack shouted back.

"But Jack this is time to be spending with family!" North said.

"Wait you're supporting the Kangaroo?!" Jack asked surprised.

"Oh please come down Sweet Tooth!" Tooth insisted. Sandy nodding from his raft.

"I said no! Now just leave me be and go back to enjoying yourselves." Jack said retreating further into his tree.

"Oh no you don't!" Bunny said getting out of the spring and walking up to the tree. "You are getting in the water Frost!"

"No kangaroo!" Jack shot back.

"I'm not a kangaroo." Bunny muttered as he bagan climbing the tree and getting closer to Jack. Jack had foolishly left his staff on the ground so he couldn't fly away.

Eventually Bunny reached the winter spirit and tackled him, causing them to fall out of the tree and into the water, since the branch they were on lay over the spring.

As soon as they hit the water Bunny let go of Jack expecting him to resurface when he did. But he didn't. The four of them looked around for Jack expecting him to appear somewhere on the shore around them, but he was nowhere. The water became colder, notifying them that he was still under the water.

Bunny instantly dived back under just and searched for the winter spirit.

* * *

As soon as Jack hit the water he was overwhelmed with the memories of his death and didn't have the will power to push them away and swim back up. His eyes drifted shut as he heard the faint sound of someone going under water.

* * *

Bunny looked around for Jack as soon as he was under. He finally spotted a glow of white over to his left. He swam over to it to find it was Jack who was floating there with his eyes closed. Bunny grabbed his arm and swam back up to the surface, throwing them onto shore.

"Jack? Jack! Can you hear me, Frostbite?" Bunny asked as he shook the winter spirit. They couldn't die by drowning but Jack wasn't waking up.

Just as the others came to circle the two, Jack began coughing. Soon his eyes opened and they were unfocused and full of fear.

"Jack! Jack are you ok?" Bunny asked trying to get the boy to come to his senses. Finally Jack blinked and looked at them all. He pushed himself away from Bunny and didn't face any of them.

"I told you I didn't want to swim!" Jack growled.

"Oh Sweet Tooth we're so sorry!" Tooth exclaimed. She flew up to Jack but he just looked away from her.

North came up behind Jack and put a hand on his shoulder, "We really are sorry Jack. We didn't expect that to happen. What did happen?"

Jack's anger disappeared and his shoulders relaxed. He looked down as he said, "It's nothing."

"It's obviously nothing, mate." Bunny said as he stood next to Jack.

Jack glanced up just in time to see Sandy sign, _"Do you not know how to swim?"_

Jack looked back down, "I know how to swim Sandy."

"Then what was it?" Bunny asked. Jack just sighed as his replied.

"Please tell us Sweet Tooth." Tooth said gently.

"A-Alright." Jack gave in and sat down, the others sitting around him, "I became a spirit that way. My sister and I were going ice skating when she slid onto thin ice. I played hopscotch to get to my staff and told her to take three steps towards me. Once she was close enough I hooked her around her waist and threw her to thicker ice. But the momentum caused me to go where she was standing and the ice gave way causing me to go under. When I became a spirit I always felt wary of water but I didn't know why, but now I do."

"You…died to become like this?" North asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Didn't you all die to become like this?"

"No we were all chosen." Bunny said. Jack just stared at them with wide eyes.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry!" Tooth said as she hugged the boy tightly. The others joined in the hug as well.

"I-Its ok guys. I mean that happened over 300 years ago." Jack said.

"It's obviously not if you still have flash backs of it." Bunny said. Jack frowned

"Do not worry Jack we will help you get past this." North said as the others nodded in agreement. Jack sighed but smiled. He could trust them, and that's exactly what he did.

He would always trust his family to be there, and they would be.


End file.
